


Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also if you can tell i haven't touched line in a year then you're not wrong lmAO, i was gonna draw cute tengoshi but this seemed like a better option, oohira and kawanishi show up like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been three years since he'd seen him last. What was he doing now? Was he doing okay? He wanted to know everything and he wanted to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title has nothing to do w/ the fic, just the title of the song I was playing on repeat while I finished this out. :') It's Paris by Magic Man, if anyone's curious!! I don't have a beta reader, and I didn't beta this either because I have to go to bed for work but! I hope it's alright. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time.

_It had been a few years since they'd last seen one another._

Goshiki Tsutomu was now a first year in college, having been scouted out for the national team when he performed exceptionally well in his third year of high school. He had taken Shiratorizawa to nationals and they had _won_. He felt as though he were on top of the world, and yet something was missing. A piece of his past that continued to gnaw at his senses and rub at him in a way that made him squirm with discomfort.

_What ever happened to you?_

Settled on one of the benches after a long practice, Goshiki could feel his muscles burning and everything about it just felt right. Well, all of it but one thing. Glancing up as one of his senpai came over to congratulate him on keeping up with the team, he was about to thank them enthusiastically when his breath caught in his throat. The way they spiked their hair, it almost looked like... “Th-Thank you, Yamamoto-senpai!” Nodding and swallowing hard, he hoped he didn't look as startled as he honestly was. He knew it couldn't have been _him_ , after what that senpai had said back in high school... Even Ushijima had seemed to confirm it for him that... He'd never see Tendou Satori on a court ever again.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the way the red head had always caused his heart to twist in a funny way. He'd get this fluttering feeling when he was close to him, and the way Tendou would compliment his bangs always gave him such an incredible surge of confidence. Tendou was the coolest senpai he'd ever had while simultaneously being incredibly kind. Well, kind where it mattered most, but he was still stayed true to his prankster nature. However, Tendou was usually the one to remind him to get some sleep if he was staying up too late in the gym getting in practice, or if he needed help with a subject Tendou excelled in, then the red head was quick to help him.

Though, it had been a few years now since he'd seen Tendou's face. Sure, he kept up in the group chat the team had put together on LINE, usually spamming the chat with jokes from the internet or the latest merchandise he'd obtained, but otherwise Goshiki hadn't heard much from him about where he was. It made it feel like Tendou was completely gone from his reach, no longer able to tell the red head how he felt about him. Well, tell him now that he understood what this now lead weight in his heart was. It took him all of high school to build up courage to ask someone what these feelings might be, and once he graduated he decided to ask a senpai on the team what the feelings could have been. Thankfully, they weren't mean at all about it, answering his question surprisingly easily. It was a sort of attraction, or _love_ as his senpai had put it simplest.

“Hey, Tsutomu-kun, what are you doing after practice?” One of his classmates nudged him, grinning wide. “Me and Misaki are getting everyone together to go and have some drinks, you wanna come with?” At this, Goshiki shook his head, and his classmate let out a loud, exasperated sigh. “C'mon, man!! College is for getting drunk and making connections, you know? Don't waste your chance before we're worked to death, y'know!” Rolling his own eyes, Goshiki pushed his classmate away when he'd leaned on him.

“You already reek of beer Sota-kun-- do you really need more? Isn't that really unhealthy?” As the other young man just rolled his eyes right back, he shrugged and started walking off in the direction of their other classmate. “I have practice tomorrow anyway, I don't want to disappoint my coach!” As he watched Sota just wave a hand in dismissal, he huffed and pulled his phone out, tapping away in LINE to see if he could get a hold of anyone to rant to.

_Goshiki08: Guys!! Sota and Misaki keep telling me I should go drinking with them when I have a big practice match coming up, can you believe that?!_

As he waited impatiently for a response, he was greeted only by Kawanishi and Oohira, it seemed.

_OohiraReon: I hope you don't feel pressured to follow along with them, Goshiki. You know you don't have to go out with them when they're pressuring you._

_Kawano: you don't have to stay friends w/ them y'know_

Huffing, he'd hoped for a better response, but he replied to them with less than enthusiastic thanks and an emoji. “Ugh... I wish I knew more people around here...” It was a lot more difficult starting out as a first year again, he had to admit. Sure, T University was surprisingly not far from the university Oohira was attending, and even more surprising was that Ushijima was also attending a university nearby, but the one person he wanted to just bump into by accident just... Wasn't there. Deciding he wasn't one to sit back and wait for opportunity now that he was older and definitely more educated-- he opened up a direct message with Tendou and sent him a very straight forward message.

_Goshiki08: Tendou-senpai, I want to meet up with you! Please tell me where I would be able to meet up with you!!_

After sending that, he could feel his cheeks color a vivid shade of red as he shoved his phone in his pocket before running back to his dorm room. What was he even _thinking_?! How could he send something like that? Would his old senpai even respond to him? Was he in Tokyo? How could he be so disrespectful to his former senpai? Feeling his body practically vibrating with nervous energy, he took up a little wooden puzzle Oohira had gifted him one Christmas back in high school. He had said before that it helped with nervous energy and other excesses of energy, so it had become fairly worn with how frequently Goshiki needed to reach for it.

“What if... he doesn't respond at all?” The thought was quickly shaken from his mind as he then heard a vibration from his phone and nearly jumped out of his clothes. Running over, he picked up his phone to see who had messaged him. His heart was the next to almost jump out of him.

_MiracleBoy05: sure tsutomu!! i'm in tokyo visiting wakkun, aren't u in tokyo too? we could have a party at your place!_

_Goshiki08: Uhm, we can't have a party in my dorm, but we can hang out at my dorm maybe?_

As he messaged that, he then realized what that meant: the same senpai he felt a strong attraction toward would be in _his_ dorm room, in _his_ private space he called home here at college. Oh no, he had royally fucked himself over--

_MiracleBoy05: that sounds perfect, tsutomu! i'll be over lickety split, wakkun said he will walk me over and show me where to find u! see u soon!_

Well, now he was really screwed. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could feel it at the surface of his skin. Truthfully, he wasn't too screwed-- his family was well off enough he could afford living in one of the better dorms that roomed only a single occupant while still having plenty of space. However, it was a _mess_ \-- he couldn't let his former senpai see it in this state of disarray!! Immediately, he set to cleaning as in the back of his mind an idea had planted itself and was setting a subconscious timer. It would go off exactly when Goshiki least wanted it to, and it was something the first year wouldn't be aware of until a familiar form of nervousness made itself prominent later on.

“Tsutomu-kun~” The sing song voice was something so familiar that Goshiki nearly fell off his bed where he'd been waiting, running to the door and opening it to then throw his arms around Tendou in his excitement. “Woah, did you miss me that much?”

“Yes, I did!” Goshiki never did lose that straight forwardness all of his former teammates were so familiar with. Even his enthusiasm still rubbed off on Tendou and the red head couldn't help laughing, ruffling the younger's hair now longer hair, pulling it out of its pony tail in the process. Letting out an embarrassed noise when the red head started playing with the surprisingly long locks, he swatted his hands away before moving so Tendou could make his way into the dorm. “Uhm, make yourself at home.” Tendou just nodded, then flopping on the bed with an unceremonious _oomf!_ when his ass hit the bed. Watching his former senpai flop onto the bed, Goshiki felt his heart in his throat as he shut the door, swallowing before making his way over to sit on the bed with Tendou.

“Have you got anything we can do while we hang out, Tsutomu-kun?” The red head looked to him expectantly before Goshiki nodded and opened his laptop to show the red head he'd rented a movie online in the span of time it'd taken Tendou to get there. “Ohh, nice choice!” Scootching further onto the bed, he patted a spot next to himself with a big grin. “Let's sit together, it'll make it easier to put the laptop on our legs so we can watch the movie!” At this, Goshiki could feel his heart thumping even louder in his chest before he nodded with all his usual enthusiasm, quickly getting into place and grabbing the laptop.

As they laid there watching the movie, Goshiki was able to feel just how warm Tendou was right next to him. There was something about it that set his skin on fire, and he was at least thankful his body wasn't covered in goosebumps with how he was reacting to the close proximity. Onyx hues were finding it difficult to remain glued on the screen, and chanced a glance toward Tendou. Though, he was surprised-- was Tendou asleep? When had he fallen asleep? “...” He had opened his mouth to ask, but instead, that subconscious timer was ringing now, telling him instead that he should _kiss_ Tendou while he was asleep like this. However, the more conscious part of his brain was screaming that it would ruin any chance he had-- after all, he wanted Tendou to be awake and completely aware if he was going to kiss him! Though, that only lead to the most embarrassing thing he could possibly do.

Moving the laptop after pausing the movie, he moved so that he was sitting in Tendou's lap, and it seemed this was enough to cause the red head to stir. As mahogany hues blinked open with a yawn and a stretch of lithe limbs, the red head couldn't help it when usually wide eyes were blown ever wider. “Uh... Tsutomu-kun, did you need something? What happened to watching the movie?” The red head's cheeks were flushed a soft shade of red, though, and Goshiki felt his heart beat like rhythmic thunder in his chest.

“Tendou-senpai! No... S-Satori!” Swallowing after stating the other's first name, he reached for both of Tendou's hands and held them together in his own. “I must confess that I've been harboring feelings for you since my first year at Shiratorizawa! I hope you can forgive me or return the feelings!” Quickly bowing his head, long strands of charcoal framing his face as he turned almost redder than Tendou's hair. What he didn't know, though, was that Tendou's face was suddenly alight with something he never could have expected in the last three years apart.

“Tsutomu-kun... I would ask if you were sure about it, but with how sure you are about everything, I can't bring myself to ask something like that.” The red head is giggling, grinning wide as his cheeks were flushed an equally bright crimson compared to Goshiki's. “Lift your head and look at me Tsutomu, c'mon.” Goshiki tipped his head back up and was met with chapped lips kissing his forehead. “Y'know, I always liked you a lot more than I let on.” At hearing this, Goshiki felt as if the lead weight in his chest had vanished and he couldn't help an excited shout before crashing their lips together.

All of Goshiki's natural enthusiasm in every other aspect of his life made Tendou realize he shouldn't have been surprised by the sudden kiss, but he was still startled. After all, he really hadn't expected Goshiki's lips to be smooth, making him wonder what lip balm his former kouhai used to take care of his lips. When they finally parted, they were both a bit breathless, feeling high off of shared feelings and the exhilaration that came with them. As they looked into each other's eyes, Goshiki never looked away as he then asked Tendou a question. “Can... Can I kiss you some more, Ten-- Satori...?” The hopeful glint in the younger's eyes was enough to make the red head laugh before he leaned back against the headboard with a nod.

“Absolutely, Tsutomu.” Grinning wide, he was more prepared when Tsutomu crashed their lips together again, reaching his hands up to twine digits into long, dark tresses, more than thankful that Goshiki had grown his hair out. Especially as he gave a light tug and Goshiki jolted, causing Tendou to shudder with glee. As they kissed, Goshiki eventually gave the tongue thing a shot, pressing tentatively at Tendou's lips while his former senpai parted his lips eagerly. While he wasn't sure how to do it at first, starting with tracing over Tendou's teeth, then pushing at the older's tongue to sort of get used to the odd sensation, he was finding he didn't mind it so much. Soon, Tendou was encouraging him, pushing back with his own tongue and resulting in Goshiki getting cocky, sucking at Tendou's tongue and scraping his teeth over the muscle. All too soon, Goshiki was pulling away, but not without catching Tendou's lower lip in his teeth and sucking before pulling away altogether.

“Mm... you taste really good, Satori...” Smiling bashfully, despite his quick breath and flushed cheeks, Tendou had to admit he could get used to this, especially with how delightfully red his former kouhai's lips were. He was sure he looked just as ruffled, cheeks just as flushed and lips even redder with the attention Goshiki had given them, Tendou can't help laughing as he grinned wide at Goshiki's words.

“Thanks, you too, Tsutomu. We should do this again sometime soon, though we should hang at my apartment next time. I'll send you the address on LINE.” As the red head stated this, he wasn't surprised this time as Goshiki flung his arms around him in a bout of excitement, then covering Tendou's face in all sorts of soft kisses. Yeah, he definitely knew he could get used to this. This was nice.


End file.
